


Blank Space

by VaultHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Prevail, I was drunk for most of this writing process, I'm gonna level with you, It's gay guys, M/M, Marauders AU, She isnt invited though guys don't worry, Taylor Swift - Freeform, blank space, punk band nonsense, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: It's a Marauders Punk Band AU, guys, I don't know what else to tell you. I'm drunkand my girlfriend is absolutely not staying on her side of the couchright now





	Blank Space

Sirius Black was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. He was prepared for the inevitable heart attack Sirius was bound to cause. Like right now, for example. Remus had been supporting his friend's band for quite some time, always at the shows, ready to help with the merchandise booth. They'd asked him at one point to join the band himself, but he wasn't one for the stage. He preferred to keep his singing to the shower, where the only person who could hear him was his roommate when he occasionally sang too loud.   
But here he was, surrounded by Black's fans, screaming at the top of their lungs. The man in question winked from the stage at his friend and the girl next to Remus shrieked and turned to her friend. "SIRIUS BLACK JUST WINKED AT ME!"  
Remus rolled his eyes, but continued his dancing along. Their music was very good after all. If he was being honest with himself, another reason Remus didn't join the band was because he wasn't really into the punk scene. Marlene was a better choice for drummer, of course. She loved punk music and was an excellent drummer. Remus preferred classic rock more than anything. He glanced over at the other members of Prisoners. James was in his own world on the bass; something with which Remus was absolutely not surprised. He was certain that Lily was backstage rolling her eyes and shaking her head. But so long as he followed the music and tuned in when he was meant to, it was no problem. Peter broke in to the song with his back up vocals as he worked the keyboard for some songs and another guitar for others. Remus was happy his friend was getting the recognition he deserved.   
"Alright folks, we have a cover coming your way, so get ready. There's also a surprise for you during this song. Something we haven't ever done," Sirius grinned at the crowd.   
This had Remus frowning. He hadn't heard of anything new. Sure, they'd discussed doing a cover, but nothing particularly new had been mentioned. He shrugged to himself as the notes began and Remus had to stop himself from laughing loudly.   
"Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I can show you incredible things.  
Magic, madness, heaven-sent."  
The lyrics flowed smoothly from Sirius' lips, causing Remus to swallow once. He almost fell over, however when Peter chimed into the song.   
"'Cause I can make the good girls bad for the weekend." The crowd around him went wild. No one had ever heard this side of Peter. The song went on and the crowd went wild.   
Sirius sent Remus a wink before his next line and the man in the audience swallowed thickly, knowing he was not going to handle the next line.   
"Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."  
"Fuck," Remus muttered. Sirius' many fangirls around him screamed. He may have been exaggerating, but Remus was certain that he saw a girl pass out nearby.   
"Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane.  
But I got a blank space, baby.  
And I'll write your name."  
Peter and Sirius sang together, and Remus shook his head before making his way through the crowd. He needed air.   
You see, Remus' problem was entirely that he had a massive and ever growing crush on the lead singer. It was more than a crush, but try getting him to admit to the crush, let alone that he was straight up in love with his best friend, and you must be a deity of some sort. He'd barely admitted it to himself. But that was the simple fact of the matter. He was in love with Sirius Black, and had been for years.   
A few songs later, and Remus could hear the next band getting told to get ready. Time for a little break. He supposed he could have waited, but he also knew he'd break some way or another. Glancing up at the night sky, he leaned his head against the cold brick of the building and took a swig from his beer.  
"Couldn't stick around for the last couple songs, eh Moony?" came a voice as smooth as bourbon.   
Remus jumped and turned, wide eyed, to look at the owner of the offensively beautiful voice. "Needed air, Pads. Crowds and all."  
Sirius nodded and took a drag of the cigarette he'd lit. "Yeah. It was right brilliant tonight. Did you like our cover?" he asked with a smirk.   
Remus grinned and nodded. "Yeah, mate. You had all the girls drooling."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and took a step toward the man. "Just the girls, huh?"  
Remus blinked and swallowed. "Er, well I'm sure some of the blokes out there enjoyed it too."   
At this, Sirius groaned and moved right in front of Remus, on arm pressed against the brick wall next to Remus' head. "Any that you know specifically, Remus?"  
"Erm," he began.  
Sirius groaned once more and stepped back to stand next to him. "How about _you_ , Remus. Did _you_ like it?" At Remus' gape, he continued. "I don't sing half my songs for random girls in the crowd, you know."  
"You--I--what?" Remus stuttered.  
"Blimey. You know, James _did_ say I needed to be more obvious. I just thought I was."  
"You--Sirius, _what?_ " Remus slid down to sit on the sidewalk.   
"Bloody hell, Moony. I _like_ you."   
"I thought you were just being nice! I thought you were just being my friend!"  
"Fuck, if you'd rather just be friends, that's fine, but I needed to tell you or else I might lose my mind."  
Remus jumped up suddenly, surprising Sirius. "You absolute idiot," he muttered before grabbing the lapels of Sirius' denim vest and pulling him in toward himself. "Does this answer your question?"   
Remus wasn't exactly a romantic, nor one to fall for cliches, but he swore that sparks flew as soon as their lips met. He blinked once when they pulled away from each other, and turned upon hearing a slow clap begin. James was standing a few feet away, a satisfied grin on his face, and Lily and Peter shaking their heads. "About time, idiots."  
Remus threw his water bottle at James, who chuckled and started speaking. Remus himself wasn't paying attention however, as Sirius was pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
